chapter 6
by Nali340
Summary: continuation of past chapters


Adrien woke up with a stiff pain in this arm. He groaned and tried to move it but found that it was locked in that position. When he finally opened his eyes, pink flooded his vision.

 _I dont have a pink room..._

He thought to himself. He let his eyes roam and finally decided to look at what had caused the stiffness and pain in his arm and was alarmed to see a certain raiven haired girls head laying on it, softly snoring.

Adriens mouth dropped down in shock looked down at their position. Their legs were interwoven, and her head was against his chest, he had his arms around her and his body was stiff all over.

 _M-M-Marinette!!! In my room!!! on my chest!!!!!!!_

 _Oh my God, what did I do? Why is she here? why is my room pink? Am I still a virgin??! What. What. What! My innocence, my purrrity! Ah thank God I can still make my puns, wait this isnt the time for that!_

 _Okay Adrien. Think. Should I check under the covers to see if we have clothes on? But what jf we dont?? Oh Im so scared. Wait, wheres plagg? Did she see Plagg? Oh, plag, did we crush you?? Oh no Plagg im so sorry._

"Im so sorry Plagg... We crushed you in our love affair..."

Adriens eyes watered and he closed his eyes, reminicing about his lost best magical friend.

Plagg, meanwhile, was on the other side of the room, snuggled up with Tiki, laughing hysterically at adriens breakdown.

"Plagg! Go over to him and reassure him that nothing happened! You're so mean!"

"Ahahaha c'mon Tiki! Let me have a little fun why dont you. Besides, I wasnt the only one laughing was I?"

"Oh Plagg you rascal! Hehehe, It _is_ funny, I'll admit, but you really should go help him before Mari wakes up, or else it'll turn into a whole other day full of crying and shouting. And I really dont think Marinette can take that just yet."

"Ughh Okayyy!"

Plagg begrudgingly got up from his seat, next to Tiki and flew towards Adrien.

"Heya kid, I'm alive, stop crying for petes sake!"

Adriens head shot up at his voice and was about to yell out plaggs name before the black kwami flew and covered Adriens mouth with his paw.

"Sh, sh, sh, kid! Wouldnt wanna wake up sleeping beauty now would we ?"

Adrien quickly caught on and nodded uo and down vigerously. Plagg sighed and took his small paw off of Adriens mouth and sneaked a peek back at a giggling Tiki. The red Kwami was trying and failing at keeping her laughing under control. Plagg grinned at seeing her happy expression before catching himself and turning neutral again as he faced Adrien.

"So kid, watcha gonna do?"

"Oh Plagg I dont know! I cant even bear to check under the covers! What if we.. you know..."

Adrien blushed and looked away. Plagg looked at him with the most unamused face he could muster even though he was laughing on the inside at Adriens idiocy.

"Adrien."

"Yes Plagg?"

"You have clothes on Adrien."

"How can you tell Plagg?! Is it another kwami ability? Do you have ex-ray vision?!"

"Adrien. No. Just, Just look down. Look Down!"

Adrien was terrified but listened to his kwami anyway and lifted the covers to find... They had clothes on!

 _Oh thank God. I have to admit I am a little disappointed but, wait did I just say I'm disappointed?! Oh Agreste what are we going to do with you! Wait how could I even be thinking that we had...Had... Adult relations, when she had a meltdown yesterday. I, am Incredible. Truly._

After finally understanding that he and Marinette **didnt** "join" last night, he remembered everything she had said about herself and his eyes watered.

 _How come I never noticed it before ? That she felt that way about herself ? Well I have to be realistic, we never really talked much. I always wanted to get closer to her, but I always felt she didnt really like me. Well I dont have to fear that anymore, now do I?_

Adrien chuckled to himself and reached a hand up towards Marinettes head to pet her. He smoothed down her bed head and noticed how soft her hair was.

 _Its so soft... Im so happy I have this chance now to be so close to her._

Adrien leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead before slowly dislogding himself from Marinette and made his way down the ladder that led up to her bed.

He looked around the pink room with warm, love filled eyes and decided to sit down on her pink chaise before putting his head in his hands.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man. I slept with the girl I loved last night! I'm the luckiest man alive! The woman of my dreams, Marinette, Ladybug, she loves me. Err, well, she loves one side of me. Oh man I forgot about that, she doesnt love chat does she? What does this mean for us? Well! The only thing I gotta do is _make_ her love chat! I will put out all of my _pawsome_ charm and she will far for him- err, _me_ in no time!"

Adrien jumped off the chaise with a fist in the air and stars in his eyes before noticing a soft giggle behind him, it almost sounded like a soft bell chiming.

He looked behind him and saw a floating red Kwami with dark spots.

"Hehe! Hi Adrien! Im Marinettes kwami. My names Tiki."

Adrien just stared at her before grabbing her and smothering her in his embrace.

" _You're_ her kwami? You are **so adorable!** Oh I just love you! You are soooo cuteeeee"

Adrien started jumping in circles and laughing.

"Hehehe Adrien! Please stop jumping, you'll wake Marinette!"

Adrien stopped mid jump and let Tiki go before looking up towards Marinettes bed and listening intently. What he heard was an ever so slight snore escape Marinettes lips and he had to bite his tongue to not laugh. His lady snored!

"Adrien?"

"Yes Tiki?"

"Dont you think you should transform back now? Mari might wake up any minute."

"Oh you're right! Plagg! where are you ?"

"Be quiet already kid, geez, Im right beside Tiki."

"Oh. Well heres some cheese, lets transform now."

"Aw just when I finally get to be with her- I mean, uh yeah yeah, gimme that cheese!"

Plagg blushed and quickly scarfed down the cheese and Adrien gave him a broad, knowing smile.

"Aw shut it, Adrien."

"Plagg, claws out!"

Plagg snuck one last look at Tiki, who in turn blew him a kiss before he blushed profously and got sucked into the ring.

"Well, nows a good time as any to wake up my princess."

Chat Noir leaped up the ladder and crouched next to marinettes sleeping face. He looked at her lovingly before taking her face in between his gloved hands and gave her a small headbutt to wake her up. Marinette woke up with a start, and feeling the attack, twisted her body and double kicked him in the gut, sending him flying off her bed and onto the floor.

"Ow!"

Marinette crouched on her bed, satisfied that the threat was taken car of before noticing chat on her bedroom floor and realizing that she mightve just broken his ribs. She jumped down to the floor and grabbed him in her arms

"Chat! I am **so** sorry, I didnt mean to, it just, you just, look, dont _ever_ surprise me like that."

chat looked up at her and smiled before coughing.

"Wow princess, I never thought youd kick this poor kitten out of the bed, especially after snuggling with me all night long".

Marinette blushed, and seeing as how he was alright, let go of him and stood up.

"Stupid cat. I cant believe I was worries abou you. Stay here, I'll go fetch us some breakfast."

 **Hello everyone!! Wow its been so long since I last posted here, Lifes been hectic and things have happened but Im back! I cant promise any schedule but I am commited to finishing this story! Thank you for all of the reviews and follows, I love reading everything you guys comment.**

 **Ill try to update as frecuently as I can, so look forward to it.**

 **Bye!!**


End file.
